


⭐ TXT Group Energy Analysis

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Group Energy Analysis reading covers the energetic influence each individual has on the collective group energy. Because this reading focuses more on single lines of energetic influence these readings are not always indicative of personality or core energy.[Subject] TXT[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wisdom of The Oracle and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Group Energy Spread - original design by me[Time] 1 hours[Reading Performed] April 4, 2019[Original Post Date] June 7, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ TXT Group Energy Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [ssoobins](https://tmblr.co/ZCm4UX2fkfuIy)

 

  
  


 

**Chop Wood + Observer + Go The Distance**

Obviously, the energy around their formation as a group, the time when they were really starting to mesh together as a group was mostly based around work. It seems very constricted or like it took them a while to actually come together on an emotional and mental level. They were all taking the opportunity very seriously. It feels very routine and kind of robotic towards the beginning. They worked together, or some of them did, before that so it’s like they just fell into that same routine where they weren’t really connecting completely they were just working. It made me laugh because it was this kind of awkward energy where it seemed like they had to learn how to act more like friends and less like co-workers.

Then, of course, as they progressed towards their debut, they were in that state of the Observer. They were watching other idols, BTS I’m sure, and were kind of seeing how far they could go, what they would have to live up to, what things were really like. It’s kind of an odd feeling because there’s this very smooth and stable vibe, but then right inside the chest, there’s extreme tension. So, it’s like they felt confident and sure of themselves as things were taken care of and they knew they would go far because that position was literally so close and within reach right off the bat, but the actual expectation of it was very stressful. It’s a decent mix of excited and absolutely shitting themselves.

****And then, as we all know, they did very well at debut and with that Go The Distance card it really feels like that fox that is sitting on the egg in Observer just jumped up and flew to the moon. Again, everything was well taken care of already in terms of numbers and all that, but when people actually enjoyed and supported their work separate from that, that kind of made that tension in the chest explode out. It is a huge massive leap though, so there is that shock and overwhelmed feeling to it like someone just smashed their foot into the gas pedal and slammed you back into your seat. In spite of that heavy transition, everything does feel guarded and protected, in the sense that they will definitely have an easier time than BTS.

  
  


 

**The Fates + All That Glitters + Tick-Tock**

As for what is coming for TXT through 2019 and 2020, things seem just as stable as what they were dealing with leading up to their debut, however, there is some kind of “bloop” to the public’s perception of them at some point. I don’t really know what that is, it just looks like a little flux but it doesn’t look specifically good or bad, it’s just something that shifts.

I don’t really know how to explain it because these cards aren’t actually giving me anything other than their images, which I think might be part of the situation, as in their image in the public eye will boost up but it won’t be what it's supposed to be, or the people that “boost up” are not actually seeing what’s there. I don’t know, I’m confused.

Karmic shifts are in there as well so there could be some issues there with promotional stuff, something could go off, or people could just really be up to hate. Something about it feels like things are closing in on them. Like, The Fates and Tick-Tock are literally squeezing All That Glitters which is about seeing something as really good but it’s actually really bad. Not saying they’re bad, but it could be something like a scandal where a member or multiple members were painted with very specific characters/personas that end up being smashed by something they do or say and that ends up being a big bump in the road that they have to experience in order to balance out the ease in transition towards their debut.

That’s just my theory based on what I’m seeing though, there’s really not much else there. Just with that stability along you can assume that they will go about business normally as everything to do with that is pretty locked in, so if you just care about the product of TXT, you have no need to worry, the show will go on one way or another.

  
  


 

**The Sun — Soobin (2000, Sagittarius)**

**The World — Yeonjun (1999, Virgo)**

**Queen of Pentacle — Beomgyun (2001, Pisces)**

**Knight of Swords — Taehyun (2002, Aquarius)**

**The Devil (reversed) — Heuning Kai (2002, Leo)**

They have a similar mix to a lot of other groups where the person who is the Leader and the person who is the oldest in the group have an equal power status over the group, one dealing more with external issues such as simply representing to group and handling work issues, while the other handles internal issues between members more around the emotional things and relationships. What’s different is that Soobin, the leader, seems to actually be more internally focused while Yeonjun is more in line with work and public connection. That could just have to do with their Sag and Virgo energy though.

They do work together, they carry very strong and somewhat blaring energies in the group. It’s not like they’re ruling with an iron fist or anything, they’re just very strong presences, kind of like a focal point for the other three. Both are providing stability and guidance to the group as a whole.

Pretty obviously, good ol’ Heuning Kai sticks out like a sore thumb there with the Devil reversed, making all sorts of spectacles out of himself energetically, but hey, that’s the Leo lifestyle, I guess. This is really such a “poser” vibe, and I don’t mean that negatively. It’s literally like he’s projecting a kind of “out there, bad boy” thing, or this kind of aloof and nonchalant vibe, or he’s trying to, but really he’s the exact opposite. There’s emotional stuff involved in that which isn’t really necessary to go into, but that seems to be what it’s linked to. Doing that whole pride thing and keeping things within his realm of control by putting up a bit of a barrier. That’s all well and good, but it does separate him a little bit from everyone else. Keep in mind this could be a momentary energetic state as well.

With Beomgyu and Taehyun, they kind of bounce off of each other really nicely with their energetic imprinting with one being more grounded, the other being more out there. They both really flow so I imagine they get along well and can just kind of relax and be real with each other. As individuals, it’s almost like they’re the mini-me’s of The Sun and The World. They are reflecting those energies but much more within the realms of consciousness.

So, between those four they really bounce around together pretty seamlessly, but our Leo child is wiggling around in the dark for some reason. I do think that’s just a temporary state though because he still is connected like he’s in the mix, he’s not fully disconnected from the group. Just in terms of energy, it’s like he’s not plugged in, but he, as a machine, is still there in the room.

Overall, they’re all pretty solid within themselves but have these branches extended. They’re not quite appearing to me as energy lines, so it’s not like they are specifically tied together, they are consciously trying to connect and balance with each other, which I imagine contributes to The Devil in reverse being a connection to the group in spite of that state being energetically blocked.

That’s all I have for this one, thanks for reading!

Here are some links for the website, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly.

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/celebrity-reading-catalog/) | [Mini-Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/mini-readings/) | [Weekly Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/weekly-readings/)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
